Poems by the slayers characters
by Areka Tyliss
Summary: This are some odd poems that i made up from really weird inspirations.
1. Default Chapter

These are somethings that I wrote while being very bored in class. I read the first line off a sticker. I have weird inspirations. ~~~Xellos~~~  
  
Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later.  
  
Remember my face you'll be smashing it later.  
  
Remember my voice, you'll be hating it later.  
  
I'll remember you for an eternity.  
  
You can hate me forever, as I know you will, but I feed off of negative emotions so it is a feast for me.  
  
I dream of having you return my affections, but that would never be reality.  
  
I can't even believe I let myself love a dragon. I am mazoku, but I love you.  
  
When you touch me as you bring down your mace on me I sigh with pleasure and wish for more. I thought it wasn't possible, but you taught me to love.  
  
This drips with irony.  
  
You, a golden dragon who wishes my death has taught me how to love.  
  
This group is my only friends and you are my only love.  
  
An odd bunch we are.  
  
The most powerful person on earth,  
  
a stupid swordsman,  
  
a princess, a chimera, a golden dragon, and a mazoku.  
  
Remember the feel of my lips against your for it was real.  
  
Remember my kiss you'll be hating it later,  
  
Remember me.  
  
~~~Xellos~~~  
  
Owari 


	2. Lina's poem

Hey everyone! I thought that these were some pretty cool poems so I'm posting them.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
LINA'S POEM  
  
If you only knew.  
  
If you knew the real me would you still know me?  
  
If you saw how scared I am would you still depend on me?  
  
If you knew how many innocent people I had stabbed in the back, betrayed, and killed  
  
would you still trust me?  
  
Or despise me?  
  
You all would be right to.  
  
I have found a love, but he belongs to someone else.  
  
I'm not good enough.  
  
For him to love.  
  
For you to claim I'm your friend.  
  
Inside, all I am is a power hungry little brat who got too much power.  
  
I am afraid of myself and I hide all my indecision and fear behind a cocky control freak's mask.  
  
I lost my childhood and my innocence.  
  
My biggest secret though would have to be this.  
  
I enjoy it.  
  
I know it's wrong, but I laugh inwardly when I murder.  
  
I long to feel blood and kill.  
  
I am a monster.  
  
I am despicable and I can't help myself.  
  
I need help, but I cant get it.  
  
I love a stupid swordsman but I abuse him everyday.  
  
I just don't understand.  
  
If all of you only knew.  
  
~~~Lina~~~ 


	3. Amelia's poem

Hellos again. I have extra time so I'm typing up a lot of chapters today. Please read my  
  
other story Twins: Half mazoku, half ryuukuzu! Thanks!  
  
AMELIA'S POEM  
  
Yesterday it dawned on me.  
  
All the truth and hope I said, I lied.  
  
All the justice and joy in me, suddenly died.  
  
My mind met the cold hard truth and received a brutal shock.  
  
I grew up.  
  
Evil and good, black and white.  
  
I used to see the world through rose colored glasses.  
  
Now I no longer have childish notions.  
  
Mazoku aren't all bad, just as golden dragons aren't all good.  
  
Everything I ever believed has come crashing down on my soul.  
  
However.  
  
Even as I wallow in self-misery, I know the others are worse off than myself.  
  
I must stay bright and cheerful, if only for their sake.  
  
I mustn't let them see through me.  
  
I mustn't let them see how the tree of hope which bloomed so brightly and so long in my heart has been struck down by the lightning of reality and has burned down.  
  
I won't let them see this change.  
  
Ever.  
  
Owari 


	4. Zelgadis's poem

Disclaimer: I don't own any slayers stuff besides my own ideas BTW thank you Dana for giving me this awesome idea! Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
Zelgadis  
  
Ever since the fateful day the curse was laid upon me, one  
  
motto has stood firmly in my mind. Life sucks, deal with it.  
  
I know I pity myself far too much and distance my self  
  
from others, its just an instinct. I am a freak and I know it.  
  
It came about through self-pity of being weak, that now I  
  
pity myself for being a freak. It just drips with irony, my  
  
life. I will find my cure, thus accomplishing my ultimate  
  
goal. But after that? What then? Until then it's inevitable  
  
that I shall travel companionless. However, I have learned  
  
something I shan't forget. It's nice to have people who like  
  
you for who you are. It sure is nice to have friends. To  
  
have people watching out for you and protecting you in  
  
their own way. Even loving you. Even loving you for your  
  
soul, not your body. Something in me has changed,  
  
however. I now have people other than myself to care  
  
about. Especially an annoying, justice princess. I think I  
  
love her, but what am I? A freak. Life sucks and I cant deal  
  
with it.  
  
Owari 


	5. Filia's Poem

Ohayou minna-san I don't own slayers  
  
Filia  
  
I wonder.  
  
Ever since I met my new friends I have been wondering.  
  
My race of golden dragons slaughtered an entire race of ancient dragons for the sole purpose of maintaining their rank among dragon clans and keeping their title as the strongest.  
  
I learned that monsters aren't all bad.  
  
One is a friend of mine.  
  
I think he's more than a friend.  
  
I love him.  
  
But it will never work.  
  
For our races hate each other as I'm sure he hates me.  
  
He annoys me a lot!  
  
So I must pretend to hate him, though my young maiden's heart longs for him.  
  
Yearns for him to love me back.  
  
I could never tell anyone though.  
  
My feelings for him are my deepest secret.  
  
My love will never be known to anyone except myself.  
  
Filia 


	6. Gourry's poem

RK: Hiya peeps! I don't own slayers.  
  
Gourry  
  
I'll never understand.  
  
I'll never understand what's going on before my very eyes.  
  
I know it tries her small amount of patience, but she has to tell me again and again.  
  
Sometimes I'll just ask her to talk to me to hear her voice; clear and melodious.  
  
Gods above, I love Lina Inverse.  
  
I can tell though, for all my stupidity, that she pushes me away.  
  
She loves me but seems to think I don't return her feelings.  
  
She thinks I belong with Syphiel.  
  
I love Syphiel as a little sister though, not like I love Lina.  
  
I know Syphiel loves me like that and it will break her heart but it's her I don't love, not Lina.  
  
Why is she so blind?  
  
Lina knows just about everything else except that.  
  
I will always follow her.  
  
Wherever she goes.  
  
For eternity.  
  
Maybe I'll tell her one day.  
  
One day when I can also show her I'm not really that dumb.  
  
I love her. 


	7. Everyone

I don't own slayers. A declaration by RK  
  
Everybody  
  
Though our hearts still beat, our souls are no longer sweet.  
  
Childhood lost, adolescence forgotten.  
  
Even the youngest member has troubles of the spirit.  
  
Overall we put each other before ourselves and push each other away for fear of their safety.  
  
Fear for our friends and ourselves.  
  
For everyone else though our hearts are troubled, our souls shattered.  
  
We'll lie and pretend again.  
  
Just for our best friend we will lie and pretend again.  
  
Lies to protect aren't bad.  
  
They just destroy us inside out.  
  
Many a time one of us has tried to tell, to spill their soul, only to fail and draw back.  
  
Not try again.  
  
We all have problems and our hearts' desires.  
  
We pretend that we don't.  
  
Perhaps one day we'll tell each other our dark secrets.  
  
We'll heal our broken spirits and just maybe we'll find true love and true friends.  
  
We'll share our secrets and tell everything.  
  
Our hopes, fears, loves.  
  
Anything that burdens our minds would be told to that sympathetic audience.  
  
That's just a dream however.  
  
Until it comes true we'll just hide behind our masks.  
  
We'll hide our dark secrets.  
  
Lina, Gourry, Filia, Xellos, Amelia, and Zelgadis 


End file.
